Prussia x Reader: Can Your Pet
by jigglysinger
Summary: Your boyfriend Prussia played a prank on you a week ago. When you learn about the online game Can Your Pet? you decide it's time you got a little revenge...


Prussia x Reader

Can Your Pet

(Author's note: I've purposly left a few things out to avoid spoilers for the game Can Your Pet?. I suggest playing the game here on Kongregate so you can understand the jokes in this fic yourself: games/ambitiousk/can-your-pet )

It was a beautiful early morning outside; almost perfect, even. The birds chirped happily in the trees around your house. The sun was still just rising itself, now just halfway showing over the horizon. The glow gave everything a golden shine. You, of course, were still sleeping peacefully in your bed, dreaming sweet dreams without a care. Then…

**_"EINS, ZWEI, DREI, VIER!"_**

Your eyes shoot awake as the sudden shout echoes through your room. Your arms and legs flail in a panic until you end up tumbling out of bed. You stand back up, getting your bearings back. Your heart is still beating rapidly when you finally notice your alarm clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning! Why did your alarm go off now!? Then you look at your Ipod, plugged into the clock, and now blaring "Marukaite Chikyuu Prussia Version" through the speakers. You didn't set it to play that, either!

You hear cackling through your window.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" a familiar voice shouts. You open the shades of your window, seeing your boyfriend Prussia on the other side, along with his friends France and Spain, who were both laughing. Reacting appropriately, you open the window.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!? IT IS 5:30 IN THE MORNING!" you yell.

"We thought we'd give you an early start, _!" Prussia says, before getting pelted with stuffed animals.

"HEY! STOP!" Spain yells.

"RETREAT!" France shouts before running away, with Spain and Prussia following behind him.

You continue to throw your stuffed animals out at the Bad Touch Trio, watching as they ran away from your house.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" you declare.

It's been about a week since then. You still have yet to get back at your boyfriend for that prank. You just can't seem to think of how. You had to get him when he least expected it! Sadly you have other things to worry about, as you're currently in school working on homework. It's strange that your homeroom is in the library today, but you don't mind. At least you have a little free time before class starts.

You see your friends America and South Korea sit by you. They're grinning widely today, even for them.

"Dude, you have NO IDEA what Korea just made!" America says.

"America, he's probably joking around like he always does," you say, knowing South Korea's antics.

"I'm serious this time! I just made this online game! Wanna see it?" Korea asked, pulling out his laptop.

You sigh. "Why not?" you answer.

Korea laughs a bit, turning his laptop on and logging in. He immediately goes online and appears to be searching for something. Soon he turns the laptop to you. You see the screen showing a game called "Can Your Pet?". It seemed a little too cutesy for your tastes. Knowing better than to dive right in, you immediately scroll down, reading the comments. Then you notice something strange; all the comments are talking about an apparently bad ending that the game has. Curiosity gets the better of you as you play the game.

"That's horrible!" you exclaim once you complete the game.

"It's hilarious!" laughs, America joining in.

"I'm totally pranking England with this!" America announces.

"You have a sick sense of humor, you know that?" you tell Korea.

"Well, that's the joy of the game!" Korea explains, "It's for schadenfreude's sake! And as you all know, schadenfreude originated in Korea!"

You sigh a little bit. It wouldn't bother to argue that it didn't. What kind of joy could you get from this game?

Then you remember the prank Prussia and his friends pulled on you last week. You make a small smirk.

"Hey, is it okay if I send this game to someone?" you ask.

"Sure, _," Korea says, "Who you sending it to!?"

"Oh, just someone," you answer, "You should know later today…"

Later that day, it's lunch hour. You're currently in art class.

Prussia, on the other hand, is currently in the library checking his e-mail along with his friends as he did every other day.

"Alright!" he says, "Let's see what I got today. Spam, spam, spam, spam, teacher, spam, spam, Austria… hey! Here's one from _!"

"Ohohohon~" France laughs, "What does she say? Perhaps asking for a date?"

"No, looks like she sent me something else," Prussia says, reading your e-mail.

Hey Gil,

Found this game online. Thought you might like it.

Note: it gets interesting when you get the bike!

Hugs and kisses!

"A game?" Spain notes, "Click the link!"

"Alright, let see!" Prussia clicks the link, leading to a game website. He's treated with the lovely sight of the game's title screen; bubbles, shapes, and a little chick whose eyes are following the cursor.

"Aww, it looks cute!" Prussia comments, before clicking start.

"Hey, you get to name your pet!" France notes.

"Already know what I'm naming it," Prussia says, typing in the name; Gilbird.

The egg above the name hatches into a cute little chick.

"Aww!" Prussia cooed.

A little bowtie icon lights up at the bottom of the screen. Prussia clicks it, seeing a dress-up menu pop up.

"Hey, I can customize him!" Prussia says excitedly, "What should I give him?"

"How about the mop of hair there?" France points.

The trio customize the chick; a mop of hair, sparkling eyes, and a moustache.

"He looks awesome!" Prussia comments.

The food icon lights up. Prussia begins dragging bags of food to feed the chick, until another icon lights up; a showerhead. Prussia immediately clicks it. The chick would sometimes walk off the screen, so it took a while to get the chick washed. Then the soccer ball icon lights up. Prussia begins playing catch with the little chick.

Spain and France continue to watch Prussia as he interacts with the virtual Gilbird.

"This Gilbird is awesome!" Prussia says, "WAY awesomer than my real bird who leaves all the time!"

Then another icon lights up… the bike.

"Kesesese~" Prussia laughs, "About time!"

"Alright! Click on it!" Spain says excitedly.

The trio gathered around the screen. Prussia immediately clicked the bike icon.

Their screams of terror could be heard through half the school.

Your art class stops their work at the sound of the sudden screams. A few seem genuinely worried, most are just confused. You, on the other hand, simply keep working, now with a triumphant smile on your face at the knowledge of where the screams came from.

After school, you're heading to your car when your cellphone vibrates. Looking at the caller ID, you can see its Prussia. You press the answer button and place it at your ear.

"Hello?" you speak into the receiver.

"Not cool, _!" Prussia cries into the receiver, "Not cool!"

"What is it, Prussia?" you ask innocently.

"Don't play the innocent game with me! I mean the game you sent me! What was that for!?"

"Revenge is a harsh mistress, isn't she?" you gloated.

"Wait…" Prussia said, pausing for a few seconds "Is this about me waking you up early last week?"

"Next time you think about waking me up early," you say, "don't do it by blasting your rendition of Marukaite Chikyuu from my Ipod at 5 in the morning."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, sweetie," you say sweetly.

"Can I still come over to your house to cuddle this out?" Prussia asks.

You giggle a bit before answering, "Sure."

"I love you," Prussia says.

"I love you, too," you answer back.

Yeah, he was an idiot…

But he was YOUR idiot.


End file.
